Thunderclan A Palace
by warriorcatsmut8
Summary: Thunderclan is seen as a brave, noble, and loyal clan, and honestly, it is. But what happens behind the scenes nobody would've expected.
1. Chapter 1

The morning was fresh, with dew on the ground and fog and the leaves. Greenpaw flicked his tail, ready for the day to go on. Little did the clans know, that behind the scenes, Thunderclan was a sex palace. But even Thunderclan didn't know that the virgin tom was gay. He waited day in and day out for someone, someone to maybe notice and come help him out. For now, though, he waited.

Gustswipe hopped onto the Largestone, a place where he yowled important things, getting ready to name the cats for the morning patrols. "Goldenquail and Treebreeze go on border patrol, Pythontail come with me to hunt."

The clan was short on warriors at the moment, so patrols had only a few amount of cats. The entire clan was just waiting for the two little kits to grow up. Greenpaw purred to himself, thinking of how cute the little furballs were, always causing trouble.

"What are you purring about?" A voice caused Greenpaw to jump. He quickly jerked his head around to see who it was. Thankfully, it was just Redleap. The buff red warrior was the father of the two kits; and he was proud of it. Greenpaw bashfully looked at the ground, his tail swishing.

"Honestly," He mewed, "I was thinking about how cute your kits were. "

Redleap chuckled, standing up. "Hey Greenpaw," He said, "Would you mind checking out something with me?" Greenpaw shook his head, then started following the warrior outside of the camp. Of course he'd help Redleap, the tom was full of muscle, nice, caring, and strong, everything somebody would look for in a mate. Unfortunately, though, only Willowstream had had the opportunity to mate with such a handsome male.

"Can you look under there?"

Greenpaw was snapped out of his thoughts from Redleap's voice. He blinked back to life, confused at what the tom was asking him to do.

"S-say it again?" He asked, "I wasn't listening. " Redleap chuckled, once again, before meowing, "Can you check under that bush?"

Greenpaw nodded, crouching to look under a blooming rose bush. "What exactly are you looking fo-" Greenpaw was taken off-guard by a pair of strong, sturdy paws.

"I've been waiting for this forever." A gruff voice growled. Not understanding, Greenpaw jerked his head back, about to say something until something prodded his asshole. Soon, an entire member was shoved into him.

Greenpaw yowled, not sure if it was from surprise, hurt, or pleasure.

"Dear Starclan are you tight." Redleap said before starting to thrust.

Greenpaw could feel every barb of the older warriors dick and every tiny move he did and he loved it. Groaning, Greenpaw felt his own member start to come out of its sheath.

Greenpaw meowed in pleasure, letting his body rock backward in sync with Redleap's thrusts. The older tom sank his teeth into the apprentice's scruff, and pierced his claws deep within his thighs. Yet, Greenpaw didn't even care.

His cock twitched, with precum already leaking out, even though it was untouched. Moaning, Greenpaw started humping the air, satisfying his needs, and the ground was instantly covered in a white liquid.

"St-StarC-Clan Redleap... faster. "

Following the younger' commands, Redleap thrusted in deeper, and faster, bending Greenpaw's back in dangerous positions. It wasn't long, though, until Redleap made a gurgling noise then a hot, steamy liquid filled Greenpaw up, even spilling out of him.

Greenpaw collapsed, heart beating, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Redleap nosed Greenpaw's leg up, then licked the apprentices cock, cleaning it up, his raspy tongue strolling it up and down. Greenpaw moaned as he started to get hard again, but he didn't move.

The older male continued to lick the throbbing member, occasionally letting the tip into his mouth, but no more. Eventually, though, with his sore muscles aching already Greenpaw stood up, and shoved his cock down Redleap's throat. The warrior took it happily, gagging as Greenpaw started to thrust, his paws using his head for momentum.

Once more, Greenpaw came, then collapsed. Redleap stood up, a smug look on his face, amused at what he had done.

"Keep this our secret, eh Greenpaw?"

Without hearing Greenpaw's answer, Redleap bounded away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leafpaw, look, it's Redleap!" Leafpaw, a dark brown tabbied she-cat, bounded after her sister, Russetpaw. The night was now dark, the sky dotted with the bright little stars of the cats ancestors. They beamed down at Thunderclan, for they had won their most recent battle.

"Redleap!" Leafpaw brushed her head under her father's chin, her brown fur mixing in with his own red pelt. "You did it! I was so worried for you."

The warrior only chuckled, looking down at his daughter. The only scratches he had received from the border skirmish was a new nick in his ear and a lengthy scratch down his side. But, Thunderclan had fought well, and his wounds had shown that.

Thunderclan was a noble, honest clan, yet, that was only on the outside. In the inside, though, this was a clan full of sex-hungry beasts, just waiting for their next victim to fall into their claws.

Even though, incest was looked down upon, and nobody had even thought of it. Until, innocent little Leafpaw was born.

Ever since her eyes were pried open and she had glanced at her fathers, red, musuley pelt, she knew she craved him, that she wanted him. How she yearned for him, romantically or sexually, Leafpaw just didn't know. She dreamt of having their kits but at the same time she pretended that stub of a stick next to her nest was her father's cock. She was still virgin, too though, so she honestly didn't know how to feel.

Now though, she was in her second heat; supple to have kits of her own and ready for someone to be inside her and the warmth of her father next to her made her core flutter.

"Hey Leafpaw," Leafpaw got knocked out of her thoughts by her father's rough voice, "While the medicine cats are treating the worse of the wounds, do you want to go outside of the camp with me so I can show you some of the battle moves I used?"

Leafpaw could only nod, her tail twitching with excitement.

The two prodded out of the camp into the training clearing, a little bit of land flattened out by their constant play-fighting and training.

Ears pricked up high, Redleap started to speak.

"So the first tom I used a simple front blow, like this."

Redleap then demonstrated how he had darted out his paw, swiping at the air.

"Then I pounced-" Redleap jumped up, then landed, his rump high in the air, his tail thrashing violently. "Like that." He finished, a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you try those two moves?" Leafpaw nodded, looking up at the bright moon. The giant orb in the air gave just enough light to illuminate the arena, and she could see her paw dart out in front of her, but the ending swipe she just couldn't seem to get right.

Redleap sighed after she had tried to do it a couple times, falling over each time.

"It's okay, my daughter," He said, trailing his tail along her back. "You'll get it one day, you just need to learn to balance better. Why don't you try that pouncing I showed earlier?"

Leafpaw nodded, then slunched down to the ground, her belly almost flat, then leapt up with her back legs, landing on her front with her rump up high with tail thrashing like her father.

"Is this good?"

She said, panting from the amount of effort the flawless jump took.

Redleap nodded, circling around the young she-cat, stopping at her rump.

"Are you in heat?" He asked, his voice motionless. Flustered, Leafpaw started to sit up, only to be shoved back into the ground.

"Uh uh," Redleap growled softly, "We've got to work on your balance better, remember? Stay like this for me. Now answer my question."

Embarrassed, Leafpaw only nodded. Redleap, behind her, made a sound as if saying "Ah."

Suddenly, a tongue rasped the inside of Leafpaw's thigh, making her gasp, and almost sit up in instinct. But, she corrected herself, wiggling her legs back how they were.

"Good job," Her father's praising voice said, "No matter what happens, a warrior always remembers to keep their balance and their position. It's how come we're such good fighters!"

Leafpaw only nodded, a sexual haze floating into her thoughts again.

Her father could probably bone her hard, she heard her mother and him mate sometimes at night; her mother moaning blissfully as her father grunted. These were some of the only nights Leafpaw used her stick to pleasure her, and she made sure to sit right outside of her parents nests, gazing in, unsuccessfully trying to see her father.

Leafpaw was snapped out of her thoughts as a claw dipped inside of her gingerly. She gasped, her heart already thundering inside her chest.

"Did you like that Leafpaw?" Redleap asked.

Leafpaw groaned out a yes, nodding her head furiously.

"Let's make a deal, Leafpaw. If you stay in this position, I'll give you more. Would you like that?"

"Yes please, father." Leafpaw mewed out quietly.

Redleap instantly went to work, his raspy tongue massaging the outside of the virgin vagina, and everytime he heard a moan he'd dip his tongue inside, just to see what would happen.

Leafpaw was already dripping by the time her father had shoved his entire tongue inside of her, licking, exploring around. Her legs, too, were already buckling. But she wanted more, so she kept them upright, numbed by pleasure.

"Leafpaw," Redleap said between licks, "Do you want to have daddy fuck you? Do you want daddy to fuck you so hard you'll have his kits?"

Leafpaw didn't say anything, her tongue lolled out, her head bobbing to say 'yes'

"Then tell me. "

Redleap hissed, jabbing his claw along her tight walls.

Almost jumping upward, Leafpaw instantly started yelling, "Yes daddy! I want you to fuck me so hard that your cum is spilling out of me and that I'll have your kits! I want it so badly daddy!"

Redleap didn't say anything, just lept onto his daughters back, shoving his entire dick inside of her. Leafpaw dug her claws hard into the ground, trying so hard to stay in position. But now her eyesight was going blurry, and she felt more bliss than she had ever had in her life.

Then bam. She was on the ground, her own juices squirting out of her.

Redleap bit his lip, taking out his unsheathed cock.

"Oh Leafpaw," he said, dragging his paw gently down her side, "You didn't stay in the crouch position like I told you to. I guess I'm just going to have to punish you now. "

Leafpaw was just waking up from the amazing orgasm she just had when a stomach-wrenching pain jabbed her in the side. She jerked her head up to see her father licking off red liquid off his claws, and blood trickling down her side.

"D-Daddy!" She gasped, partially surprised and in pain.

Redleap rolled his eyes, as if he was dissatisfied with his daughter's reaction. "I told you to stay in position. " He hissed, right before grabbing her hips and thrusting inside her.

Leafpaw clawed at the ground, screaming as she felt her father's hook-like cock grab at her insides, raking her virgin cunt. She couldn't help but eventually melt into the pain though, drool dribbling out of her mouth, blood streaming down her sides and hips.

Quickly, as Redleap felt himself start to cum, he flipped over Leafpaw, jamming his paw into her clit. She screamed in pleasure as he circled it, pressing in deep, as he came deep inside of her, making sure every little seed soaked up inside her now distroyed pussy.

Soon he filled her up though, and his white liquid started pouring out, but he left his limp member inside her.

"So, Leafpaw," He started asking his orgasming daughter. "What have you learned here tonight?"

Twitching, Leafpaw answered, "To always listen to daddy. "

Redleap nodded, and watched as she stumbled upward starting to leave.

"What do you think you are doing?" Redleap asked harshly as his daughter started trailing away.

Leafpaw turned around, confused. "Going... to sleep?" She answered, tilting her head.

"Oh no you don't. "

Redleap grabbed her by the head, shoving her gaping mouth onto his limp dick.

"Suck. " He said bluntly, keeping one of his paws on her head.

Choking, Leafpaw bobbed her head up and down until her father was hard again, his barbs scratching the back of her throat.

Redleap stood up, then thrusted into her mouth.

He bit into her spine to keep his balence as he thrusted into the smaller cat, using all of his strength. As cum started to bubble up again he jerked himself out of his daughters mouth and rammed his cumming dick into his daughter's dry pussy.

"D-daddy!" Leafpaw cried, being filled up with her father's seed again.

Later that next moon, Leafpaw moved to the nursery, already full with kits, after fucking two more times that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining warmly on the clans below, the trees filtering out the worse of the heat. The leaves dappled the world below it, rippling the pelts of ThunderClan cats. They basked on rocks, bellies exposed to the sky, enjoying the nice day. Tricklestar's whiskers twitched in amusement of watching her clan bask around like fat kittypets. She was proud of them, within the first life, she had already made Thunderclan strong, with full-muscled warriors, with fierce kits. She didn't care that most of them walked around like sex-craved beasts, as long as they were good warriors they could do whatever they wanted. The leader herself was a virgin, her mate being a dark brown tabby named Stickwing. It wasn't that she was afraid of mating, she just had different... tastes. Tricklestar stood up, stretching her back, letting her silver pelt take in all the warmth.

She looked around, making sure all the warriors were napping or engrossed in conversation before trotting off into the medicine cat's den. Her medicine cat, Cherryblossom, was a beautiful she-cat, and a great friend. The she-cat was almost a pink color, her long pelt a light hue of an orange-brown with brown stripes dancing down her back into a splash of brown at the tip of her tail. Cherryblossom hadn't done anything against the warrior code, and had dedicated her life to her clan. Honestly, Tricklestar thought, Cherryblossom listened to the warrior code too much.

"Hello Tricklestar."

The blue-gray tabby sat down, watching as Cherryblossom threw out some old leaves outside of her den. She twitched her ears, watching every muscle under that thick fur, and Tricklestar couldn't help but lick her lips. Without saying anything, the she-cat slipped inside of the den, curling up in front of the medicine cat's nest. She glanced down at it, then tilted her head.

"Cherryblossom," Tricklestar said, "Do you need more moss in your nest?"

The pink and brown she-cat instantly bounded over, letting her bushy tail cover her nest. Tricklestar couldn't help but chuckle, she'd known that the medicine cat would never ask anything from her clan, not even a little bit more moss.

"No, no, no." Cherryblossom said, shaking her head, swinging it down low. "I-I don't need anything."

"Then lay down on it." Tricklestar responded, her voice and face stoic.

Gulping, Cherryblossom only nodded again, then curled up in her nest, slightly ashamed.

"So, Cherrblossom," Tricklestar started to say, slowly circling around the other she-cat. "Have you used... your stick?"

Tricklestar was talking about the testing stick. Once a she-cat was born, she'd be assigned to a stick used for training to mate later on in her life. All the she-cats in the clan had one, even Cherryblossom.

The pink she-cat gulped, and slit her ears back.

"Why would you want to know? I mean- sorry... I mean, no. No I haven't."

Tricklestar stopped in her tracks, glancing down. Most all she-cats kept their stick next to their best, and Cherryblossom had done the same. Using her paw, Tricklestar picked it up. She examined the twig, it was long, about a tail-length, and one end was thicker than the other. Tricklestar had chosen it especially for the medicine cat, but sadly, she could tell she'd never used it before.

Then suddenly, a dark thought bubbled to the surface of Tricklestar's thoughts. "Oh, too bad. " She stated, positioning the stick so the thick side was up and the thinner part was down.

"It's such a nice stick."

Tricklestar then continued to slowly shove the stick inside her, gaping open her mouth, lolling her eyes into the back of her head.

"Tr-Tr-Tricklestar!"

Cherryblossom gasped loudly, bolting upward. Gulping, she then whispered, "It's the middle of the day!"

Biting her lip, Tricklestar then slid the stick out of her, the brown bark already dripping with her liquids.

"Huh," the blue-eyed tabby said. "I guess I should be quiet then. "

She then continued to ram the stick up her pussy again, a spike of pleasure running through her spine.

Cherryblossom sat there, staring at her leader pleasuring herself, feeling her own forbidden pussy start to get wet.

A couple minutes later, Tricklestar orgasmed, moaning Cherryblossom's name out as she squirted her cum almost across the den.

Catching her breath, she pawed Cherryblossom to the ground so he belly was exposed, and her lightly damp core.

Tricklestar put her paw on the brown she-cat's clit, slowly circling it.

"It feels better when someone else does it anyways." The leader whispered.

Cherryblossom, Closing her eyes, whimpered, "T-this is against the warrior code."

Tricklestar hissed, jabbing her paw into the she-cats clit hard, making Cherryblossom arch her back and moan in a painful bliss.

"The warrior code never says you can't do the act of mating, just that you can't have a mate or kits! Now do as I say. And I say to sit still."

Cherryblossom, still closing her eyes, nodded, her shoulders tensed up. Bending down, Tricklestar delicately licked the lips of the younger cat's pussy while at the same time gently massaging her clit.

After a couple minutes of that, Tricklestar finally dipped her sandpaper-like tongue inside of the she-cat.

That, sure did get a reaction of her.

Cherryblossom's back arched again, a rather loud mew escaped her lips, and juices started trickling out of her pussy.

Amused, Tricklestar stopped licking for a second, only to hear a whimper in protest. Quickly, she darted her tongue back in, only to get the same reaction.

"Do you like that? You filthy little kittypet."

Cherryblossom could only nod, her concentration focused on regulating her breathing. The medicine cat would never admit that she was enjoying the dirty act.

"You want me to fuck you so hard don't you? You know what? I will."

Without any other preparation, Tricklestar rammed her tail inside of the she-cat beneath her, a devilish smirk on her face.

Cherryblossom's back arched upward and she gasped loudly, her paws flailing in the air.

The she-cat trembled and started to purr as Tricklestar slowly pushed her tail in and out of her virgin pussy.

"You like that?" Tricklestar purred, putting Cherryblossom's stuck inside her.

"Because I sure do. "

As her hips trust up and down, Tricklestar eventually wiggled the stick as far up inside her as she could. Clenching, she sat back up, removing her tail from Cherryblossom.

"Oh Cherryblossom," she mewed, "I need some help. I think I'm a little... stuck. "

Cherryblossom stood up, liquids flattening down her thick fur. She padded over to her leader, and inspected her pussy, taking a couple licks at it.

Suddenly, though, like a tom cat, Cherryblossom mounted Tricklestar. Her tail then shoved into the blue tabby, pushing the stick in deeper.

"C-Cherryblossom!" Tricklestar yowled out, tears of pleasure forming in her eyes. But Cherryblossom continued to thrust, squirting all over her leaders back.

She grabbed at her scruff, biting into it, her own pussy dragging along Tricklestar's back, warm and wet. She orgasmed hard, shaking and collapsing to the ground. Tricklestar, too, squirted around the stick which was still inside her, and a little pool of blood and she-cat cum was by her back feet, and her entire back was soaked.

Gingerly, with her teeth, Cherryblossom pulled out the stick, which came out with a satisfactory pop. More juices squirted out of the leader as she too, fell to the ground.

Cherryblossom's tail trashed proudly above her. Tricklestar was right; the warrior code never said anything about mating.


	4. Chapter 4

Leafpaw was pregnant, very pregnant, and there was now doubt about that. She still continued to train though, her dark brown tabbied fur bellowing out, full with her father's kits.

She panted as she fell behind her mentor, Gustswipe, the deputy, chased after a bird.

The day was crisp, with leaf-fall in full swing. There was red and orange leaves on the ground, and the river nearby trickled loudly. Birdsong still hung in the air, but not as loudly as before.

Ashamed, though, Leafpaw sat down, panting. She knew everyone knew she was full of kits, but nobody had stopped her from training, and she hadn't blantly said she was pregnant yet. She spent some nights in the nursery, but nothing more.

"Tired already?" Leafpaw looked back up at the sound of Gustswipe's cocky voice. Her mentor was in front of her again, bird at his feet, his white pelt gleaming against the red, yellow, and orange background, his brown eyes gleaming with tease.

Leafpaw felt her fur prickle up with anger, hearing his taunting words.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"Can't you see it's already embarrassing as it is? You are not helping! You're supposed to be my mentor! You're supposed to smooth the pain!" She yowled out, starting to feel tears form in her eyes.

Gustswipe quickly stood up, worry laced in his paw steps. His tail brushed against his apprentice's back, sitting her back down.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, his voice changing tone, "I was just kidding, I didn't mean to hurt you." His tongue swiped along her cheek and her eyes, licking away her tears.

Sighing, Leafpaw released all of her tension. Her shoulders relaxed, and her tail went limp as she felt the rhythmic, soothing lick of her mentor's tongue.

"I'm sorry for lashing out," She said, shifting her paws. "I've just been so... tense. and angry these days. "

Gustswipe just nodded, and continued to massage his 'paw, his tongue leading the way.

The two sat like that a while, Leafpaw leaning against the white tom, his pink tongue cleaning the dark brown tabbied she-cat.

Releasing a breath, Leafpaw stood up.

"I guess we can go now."

She started to walk away until she felt claws at the side of her legs.

Frightened, she looked back to she her mentor's brown eyes, full with... some sort of mystery.

"G-Gustswipe?" She said quietly, suddenly afraid.

The tom only licked his lips, before ramming his cock into her asshole. Leafpaw gasped, tears forming into her eyes. His cock was much bigger than she could've imagined, bigger than her own fathers, her mate. It was at least an inch and a half thick, and an entire tail-length and a half long.

She could feel blood bubbling up at her tiny hole, but for some reason, she couldn't yowl, she couldn't feel the pain. Instead, all she could feel was pleasure.

A dark shiver went down her spine like it had many moons before, and Leafpaw couldn't help but to crave the tom above her.

Gustswipe continued to ram into her, his claws digging into her back legs, pleasure filling him from the bottom to the top. He loved the sluttly little apprentice, he and just wanted to fill her up with his cum.

He flipped the pregnant she-cat over, exposing her huge stomach and full nipples.

He slipped his dick out of her ass, and jammed it into her pussy.

Leafpaw yowled in pleasure as Gustswipe took one of her nipples in his mouth and started to suck. Milk exploded into his mouth, and he sucked hard as he fucked hard.

After licking his lips, stomach full of milk, he leaned his head back, and cummed inside of her.

The white liquid filled the small she-cat up so much that it poured out around his dick, making a puddle beneath the two.

Leafpaw moaned as she orgasmed hard, her body shaking.

But, she wasn't done yet. Suddenly, there was another cock inside her asshole, not as long as Gustswipe's but almost ten times thicker, or at least it felt that way. She yowled as she opened her eyes, her gaze met with Pythontail's green eyes. Pythontail was a buff warrior, a dark brown tabby almost like Leafpaw herself, and he was her father's brother.

Leafpaw closed her eyes again, feeling her body once again fill with ecstasy.

He rammed his cock deep inside of her, thrusting as hard as he could, his claws digging into the ground. The only sound there was was his grunting and the slush of his dick sliding in and out of the tiny she-cat, belly full of kits.

Once he was about to come, he shoved his dick inside of her pussy, and only then he allowed himself to come. Leafpaw came with him, their bodies shivering together.

Grunting, Pythontail exited her, and stood next to Gustswipe, his member hanging low and limp below him.

"Don't say anything," Gustswipe hissed at Leafpaw. "Take this to camp and tell them we're chasing out a kittypet. " The mentor then proceeded to throw the bird he caught earlier at Leafpaw, who caught it with her paws.

Grunting, she got up, then started bounding away to camp.

Wow. Isn't it wonderful to be a Thunderclan apprentice.


End file.
